


Стреляй

by kin_pillen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s, Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_pillen/pseuds/kin_pillen
Summary: Это просто не может быть сном.Парень не умирает на его глазах, не держит в руках оружие, и у Стива чистая футболка. Его совсем не трясёт, и он чувствует облегчение?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 1





	Стреляй

**Author's Note:**

> Песня, что легла в основу этой работы  
> Масло чёрного тмина-Стреляй  
> Все строчки, оттуда, будут выделены. И вынесены вправо.  
> Так же говорю, что строчки из текста. Вставлены в соответствии действий персонажей. Поэтому текст песни был разобран на цитаты. 
> 
> Не знаю, можно-ли, считать это Songfic-ом. Но метку поставлю.  
> Сроки были очень короткими, и надеюсь, что вышло интересно.

Тело вздрагивает, его пробивает на дрожь, а по спине бежит холодок; он открывает глаза, судорожно хватает воздух ртом и цепляется за наволочки руками, сминая ткань, пока не почувствует, как пальцы сквозь ткань впиваются в ладонь…

Душа как будто вновь обретает тело, его ощущения смешанные, осознание действий возвращается к нему лишь через несколько секунд.

Парень обследует комнату взглядом, и по телу пробегается холодок. Сердце стучит как бешеное, стараясь вырваться из этого омута чувств и эмоций, отбивая чечётку. Стиву кажется, что ему стоит обратиться к врачу с этой проблемой. Сердце совсем не так должно биться… А человек совсем не должен так просыпаться…

Не должен хвататься за ткань и задыхаться.  
Не должен… И Стив знает…

Но лишь изнеможённо поджимая колени, он обхватывает себя руками, стараясь сильнее сжать свои плечи. Ему хочется чувствовать, чувствовать касания, но ощущений нет. Как будто нет в нём ничего, исчезло, испарилось в какой-то момент. И лишь тело… Холодное и бездушное… Плоть, что он не может почувствовать.

Стив прикрывает глаза. В голове пусто, скорее даже туманно, завешено серой дымкой, и если хочешь вытянуть хоть одну здравую мысль, нужно блуждать по этим окрестностям. Теряться в зарослях из сомнений и кутаться в свою же жалость.

Харрингтон пробегается по комнате взглядом, на языке ощущается сухость, а загнанное сердце начинает возвращаться в свой ритм. Будто и не было ничего.

Парень цепляется за тумбочку и поднимается с кровати. Добирается до лестницы он без происшествий, как и спускается по ней. Первый этаж встречает его всё той же темнотой, и лишь пару лучей от сочащейся в окно луны падают на стол, рассеиваясь где-то на стене.

Глаза уже привыкли к мраку вокруг, и ориентироваться стало легче; он различает силуэты предметов, но руки сами на автомате находят нужный шкафчик.

Стив резко открывает дверцу и достаёт оттуда стакан, наливает воды и опирается на тумбу.

Тревожно оббегает местность глазами, ему совсем не страшно. Ему тревожно, тревога охватывает всё тело и забирает управление. Он вспоминает свой ночной кошмар.

Очередной. Ночной кошмар. То, куда каждую ночь погружается парень. С головой уходя на дно, погружаясь в сон и не стараясь ничего изменить.

Стив поджимает губы и углубляется в воспоминания, всё так же как и неделю назад, всё так же как и месяц, и два назад. Всё так же без изменений.

Чувство безысходности стало ещё на шаг ближе или уже поглотило Харрингтона в себя.

Перед ним Билли… И всё как в тот день, та картина, что застыла в памяти и, кажется, навечно.

Билли, что падает на пол, или скорее уже бездыханное тело. Из раны сочится красная жидкость и, пропитывая белую футболку, образует пятно, но и это не останавливает кровь, стекающую на пол. Крик Макс оглушает его, и всё гаснет… А Стив снова и снова несётся к нему, хватает, прижимая к себе. И это уже его фантазия, тогда ему просто сил не хватило. Он лишь съехал по стенке и поджал колени, а потом Робин, она тянет его за собой… Так было на самом деле, и почему же каждую ночь он пачкает майку кровью?

Это его личный ад? Чёртова петля, из которой он не может выбраться. Не может побороть себя. И на этом ничего не заканчивается.

Ведь стоит коснуться чужого лица, провести по скуле и взглянуть в глаза Билли, стоит первой капле, что скатилась по щеке, коснуться чужого тела, как всё исчезает…  
И вот он в пустоте, только он… Всё исчезает в этом чёртовом кошмаре.

Падать вниз…  
Прямо

И он не может двинуться, он весь трясётся и каждый раз осматривает свои руки, что перепачканы чужой кровью. И лишь стоит взглянуть, как тишина сменяется шагами. Как родной голос звучит холодно и отстранённо. И почему-то за год совсем не теряет свои ноты, это всё ещё его голос.

—Детка…— буквально одно слово выбивает его из колеи. Ему хочется повернуться и посмотреть на силуэт за его спиной.

И слышится выстрел.

  
Ты просто…  
Что слишком часто посещает мои сны

  
Что происходит дальше, догадаться не сложно — Стив открывает глаза и слушает, как его сердце трепещет. А в голове всплывает мысль,  
как уже его тело проваливается в пустоту, как образует пятно крови и как потом будет нельзя отличить, чья же это кровь на его футболке.

И каждый раз, каждый выстрел, приходит в спину. А он как будто чувствует.

Как же хочется забыть, стереть воспоминания и сделать вид, будто они всё те же злейшие враги, что Харгроув то самый мудак, что хочет поиздеваться над ним.

Приму твой выстрел, хоть и не будет толка  
Не будет, будет, будет толка

Каждую ночь Стиву хочется, чтобы пуля пронзила его тело как можно скорее, ему хочется проснуться.

  
Эта игра без риска  
Эта игра без долга

Стив переводит взгляд на календарь. Он уже сбился со счёта, а что он вообще считает? Количество дней от смерти парня? Или же… Отсчёт до конца лета? Стив чувствует себя потерянным. Чёртово лето в Хоукинсе.

Парень поднимается наверх и возвращается в кровать. Стоит ему коснуться ткани, как тут же его накрывает волной воспоминаний, лишь стоит повернуть голову и вот он — Билли… Лежит рядом, смеётся и ругается на себя за то, что стал слишком сентиментальным и теперь соглашается остаться на дурацкую ночёвку.

Стив же утверждает, что им всё равно завтра по пути… А блондин утверждает, что на разных машинах, и это ему не поможет. Он тогда отмазался… гонка на поцелуй? Вроде так они её назвали.

Как неожиданно, но Билли и там победил.

Стоило Стиву моргнуть, и тут уже чужой силуэт. Смазанный, без деталей, и он сменяется другим, таким же нечётким, как и прошлый.  
Силуэты девушек, что были утешением в его зыбучих песках. Менялись как перчатки.

Вот вы можете подумать, что можно ещё сильнее влюбиться в человека, которого не стало. Горечь утраты сильнее закрепила чувства. А Стив пытался избавиться, старался перекрыть касания чужими. Целовал, прижимался как можно сильнее, впитывал в себя чужие восхищённые взгляды.  
И тут тоже всё выходило монотонно: вечеринка, алкоголь, парень или девушка, что на протяжении всего вечера клеились, комната или туалет. А потом позорно убегать оттуда с мыслью о завтрашнем дне.

Он поворачивает голову к полке и видит пачку таблеток, как же она к нему попала…

Очередная вечеринка, но сегодня всё по-другому, вместо партнёра — сигарета… Никотиновая трубочка, которую он прикладывает к губам, ощущая горечь. Делая затяжку и провожая облако дыма взглядом, пока оно рассеивается в ночной тишине.

Его кто-то касается, и Стив замирает, не в силах посмотреть на зашедшего: он упустил момент открывшейся двери. Сквозь толщу льда его сознания до него доносится голос. Это Томми, с заплетающимся языком от алкоголя и хорошим настроением по той же причине.

От чужих касаний Стив ёжится, ему противно. И он отдёргивает плечо, лишь бы избежать чужого контакта.

Стиву кажется, он всё больше похож на Билли… Курит… Много, слишком много, и впадает в связи на раз, давно уже из хорошего парня остался лишь слух. Сейчас он холодный, дерзкий… И агрессивный. С такими лучше не связываться… Стиву в последнее время слишком много кажется.

Помнит, как он сорвался на Томми за нарушенную тишину, за то, что он лезет к нему. И он вроде как даже испугался, отошёл на пару шагов.  
И отшутился, мол: «Не с той ноги встал?»  
А Харрингтон пихает его к стенке, чужой испуганный взгляд и руки Томми, что ищут «откуп»… Лишь бы его не тронули.

Для Стива это жалкое зрелище, то ты волк, что смеётся над всеми. Но стоит тебя один раз прижать к стенке, как резко ты становишься зайцем, боящимся за свою шкуру.

И Томми везёт. Он достаёт бутылёк с таблетками — это вроде снотворное? Стиву совсем нет дела, почему он носит его с собой, или зачем это именно на этой вечеринке. Но забирает баночку.

Стив изучает прозрачную баночку взглядом, что уже месяц ждала своего часа, не меньше.  
Там таблеток десять, как успевает оценить на глаз парень… Особо не изучая эти таблетки, как и в какой дозе они принимаются, он просто закидывает в себя две штуки. Вроде бы это стандарт для снотворного.

Сон постепенно настигает Стива, и он прикрывает глаза…

Тёплая волна аккуратно бежит по берегу и касается ноги Стива. Парню лишь стоит открыть глаза, как его ослепляет палящее солнце. И он прикрывает глаза ладонью.

В суматохе собственных мыслей и всего происходящего Стив не ориентируется совсем.  
Чужая рука ложится на плечо. Мягкое касание и тёплая ладонь заставляют Стива резко повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто эту руку положил.

Билли…

Всё тот же…

Загорелая кожа и кудряшка, что спадает на лоб. Всё те же светлые глаза. Те же серёжки и подвеска…

Он всё тот же…

Или это его память захотела, чтобы он видел его таким же…

Сердце пробивает удар, и он ловит себя на мысли, что это очень странные чувства, что это не выглядит как сон. И что все ощущения выглядят слишком реалистично, он чувствует…

Это просто не может быть сном.

Парень не умирает на его глазах, не держит в руках оружие, и у Стива чистая футболка. Его совсем не трясёт, и он чувствует облегчение?

Ветерок, что дует с моря, нежно обволакивает кожу, и для Харрингтона тут всё слишком правдоподобно.

Но стоит повернуть голову, увидеть перед собой эту чёртову ухмылку и пристальный взгляд родных глаз. И сомнения исчезают… Это сон…

–Помнишь, мы хотели съездить в Калифорнию? —Харгроув впервые заговорил с ним, голос тёплый и родной. Настоящий? Тот, что он не слышал уже год.  
Этот вопрос застаёт его врасплох…

И впрямь… Хотели когда-то. Строили планы на лето восемьдесят пятого и того, как много им нужно совершить. Тогда Стив лишь смеялся и утверждал, что им нужно хотя бы дожить. Ссылаясь на вечные вечеринки и поступления Билли да и то, что он хочет попытать удачу снова. И кажется… Напророчил.

  
Его не восстановить  
Никак, никак, никак  
  


Покрутив головой, Стив осматривает место…

Он никогда раньше не видел это место. И только сейчас, кажется, заметил маленькие кучки людей… Что были от них слишком далеко.  
Харгроув всё так же смотрит на него, а Стив завороженно наблюдает, как лучи бегают по лицу парня, и мягкое освещение падает на его золотистые пряди, что чуть посверкивают. Он затаил дыхание, всё так же не отвечая на заданный вопрос.

—Пойдём искупаемся?..

Харрингтон смотрит, как Билли стягивает рубашку, и замечает шрамы. Огромные пятна, что завораживают, именно в тех местах… Именно там…

Стив невольно сглатывает и замечает недовольный взгляд Харгроува.

Стягивает майку, в которой он оказался на этом пляже, и шорты…

И оба направляются в сторону…

Так выходит, что Билли собрался учить его покорению волн. И Стив полностью отдался своему сну. Всё, как они хотели, происходит сейчас, даже если во сне, даже если он мёртв. Они вместе.

Оба плещутся в воде до вечера и встречают закат в воде.

Стив Сидит на доске, и Билли обнимает его со спины.

Оба наблюдают, как последние лучи солнца играют в догонялки по воде и как спешат скорее исчезнуть, как розовеют облака, и всё постепенно стихает.

Парню кажется, что он не хочет просыпаться… Не видит смысл, ведь всё, чего он так жаждал, перед ним. Именно тот человек, именно он был нужен ему.

Как в тех чёртовых фильмах… Как там…

Он выбрался из злосчастной петли?

Касания Билли кажутся пленительными и манящими. Впервые пустота стала калифорнийским пляжем, впервые рядом с ним сидит Билли, а не его бездыханное тело. Впервые он не хочет просыпаться.

И лишь чужое касание выводит его из ступора.

—Детка… Нам пора…—Билли отпускает Стива из объятий.

—Что? —Парень заинтересованно поворачивает голову.

—Нам пора в наше путешествие…

—Но… Это же…

—Стиви-бой… Ты больше не проснёшься…

Харрингтон вздрагивает.

—Что это значит.?

—Тебя уже нет в живых… Завтра тебя найдут мёртвым в кровати… Твоё сердце не выдержало. А это…ты…твоя душа.

—Душа? — Стив резко запинается. Он поднимает свою руку и осматривает всего себя. Но ведь всё так же… Это всё ещё он, ничего же не поменялось… Он не стал прозрачным, не стал ангелом или демоном… Что же это за чувство? Чувство пустоты.? —Значит и ты…

—И я…— Билли лишь косится назад. Он сам испытывает смешанные чувства ко всему этому. —Я скучал…

Харрингтон поджимает губы. Неужто он так не хотел жить, почему он не чувствует страха? Страха смерти… Его нет.

—Я объясню тебе всё… Во время нашего путешествия… А теперь… Пошли собираться.

Харгроув вылазит из воды, и Стив провожает его взглядом…

Впервые он не ищет выход…

Просто сотри всю память (Она мне не нужна)  
Я начинаю всё с самого начала…


End file.
